broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Beginning (TTT) Part 1
Summary Time Twizzler goes to interact with Ponyville, wibbly wobbly timey wimey magic happens. Plot The episode starts with Time Twizzler using some wood as a magic target "C-Come on..." She shoots it with her horn, and it begins to grow into the hut she lives in. "That... wasn't supposed to happ-" It explodes and smoke commically puffs onto Time Twizzler, who has a very displeased facial expression. She blows her bang off her face and walks to her table, writing down in a scroll, "Note to self: Do not attempt spell #112363." She sits down before the hourglass she had on her table lights up "Ugh! When will this stupid thing WORK!?!" It was her mother, Time Twizzler shrugs as the hourglass makes a hologram of her mother "FINALLY! Your father nearly overloaded the magic on this thing! Just fizzed on over to tell you to get some more food!! Your father keeps bothering me to tell you to get more meat on those bones." Time Twizzler respond with a groan "But..Theres no food outside my hut at the momen-" "Then go into town!" Her mom responded "I know you don't like to go out into that town but you need food, and we don't need a dead daughter!" Time Twizzler groans before going over to her bed and attaching her blanket to herself, making it look like she has no wings in the process, she then attatches her cutiemark labeled bag to it. She looks over to the hourglass "You're lucky you're my mom.." She goes outside and closes the door, sighing as she looks towards Ponyville. Well it's better now or never, she guesses. She enters ponyville by circling around everfree forest, she nervously trots into town looking rather scared. She quickly finds the market area before suddenly a pink pony appeared "HELLO!" She bounces near Time Twizzler "Who are ya! Where did you come from! HUH? HUH?" It was none other than Pinkie Pie, who noticed her quietly going through the market "I uh...I'm-" Pinkie Pie cuts her off "Oooooo! Where did you get this blanket! Did you make it? Did a friend give to you?" This bright pink pony is bouncing so quickly she is vibrating. Time Twizzler coughs before saying "I'm Time Twizzler, I live in cannnntterlot" She smiles "Grandma gave it to me" Pinkie Pie responds "ITS SOOOOO PRETTY- ALMOST AS PRETTY AS MY FRIEND RARITY!" Applejack quickly runs up to her "PINKIE PIE!" She screetches to a halt "D-Don't do that hun!" Applejack said "So sorry, she gets jumpy around new ponies.." Applejack then pulls Pinkie Pie torwards her. Time Twizzler nods before noticing her cutiemark "You...arn't from the Apple family, are you?" Applejack pauses before responding enthusiastically "Sure as Shoot! Why ya asking?" Time Twizzler responds "Nothing, I was just wondering." She hums "You woulcn't happen to know where the cake bakers are?" Pinke Pie scoots in the middle of applejack and Time Twizzler "I'm one of the bakers! Mister and Misses cake makes the OH SO VERY BEST CAKES~" She is giddy "Need help getting there?" Applejack looks at Time Twizzler, slightly annoyed by Pinkie Pies outbreaks. Time Twizzler nods and all three begin walking towards the place. Category:Episode